pumpkinlovesimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ada Forrest
Intro Ada currently lives in Brindleton Bay with her husband Jack, 4 of her children (James, Kyle, Callie, Akira) and her old cat Buddy. She is currently working in the gardening career which has always been her favourite hobby, after being a full time mother for the majority of her life. Bio Ada moved into the city as a young adult. Her first real friend was a girl named Katia Wakefield''Katia Wakefield who she ended up sharing her first flat with. They became best friends with added benefits. Growing closer they started dating and Ada fell for her, unfortunatley Katia was a bit of a player - being non commital she couldn't hold up in a relationship and didn't want things moving to the next level. This was hard for Ada, especially since she couldn't afford to move out just yet and still had to share a bed with her ex lover. She started picking up on Katia's bad romance habits and would go out partying to take her mind off the heartbreak, having one night stands and being careless. Not soon after, she found out she was pregnant. Katia was still there for her as a friend and promised to do everything she could to help her best mate. Ada thought it was best to tell the father ''https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/Arun_BheedaArun Bheeda(Arun Bheeda) about the unexpected pregnancy, and Katia came along for support. They found out he was married to Jesminder BheedaJesminder Bheeda with a toddler!... Let's just say that whole situation between the 4 ended badly and he wanted nothing to do with Ada's baby. The flat they stayed in only had one bedroom so now Ada needed to work especially hard to try and get enough money for her own place. She was currently working in the Entertainment career where the pay wasn't too good. Anyway, time flew by and Ada gave birth to a baby boy: CodyCody Forrest. She started sleeping on the sofa and kept the baby close by. Arun, actually lived in the same flat but still wanted to ignore the fact he had a baby outside of his marriage - which Ada found hard. Katia had a lot of money saved and offered to help Ada out, (she might not have loved her the way Ada wanted, but she loved her as a friend and would do anything for her - she also felt terrible for breaking her heart) She bought a small cabin for Ada, big enough for her and a baby to live in comfortably. She didn't want any payment and encouraged Ada to spend her savings on Cody. She moved in to raise her baby alone, earning money from selling her paintings/photography and hosting comedy nights at bars and night clubs (now currently unemployed). Once Cody aged into a toddler, things became cramped in the small cabin and Ada looked into buying a bigger place for them both. She reached out to the father for support but he offered none. Alone, she managed to support her child the best she could and they moved into a small 2 bedroom house in Windenburg with plenty of space for them both. Becoming a mother was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she became so devoted to her child - willing to do anything to give him the best life possible. She spent every moment with him, teaching him new things, taking lots of photos and loving him unconditionally. He grew into a very happy child. He started school and made a group of friends who he would invite over for movie nights and Ada would buy them pizza and make popcorn and drinks for them all. Cody's friends all had two parents and he wondered why he had never met his dad but he didn't worry too much because he had everything he wanted in his mom, she was his closest friend. He also had his 'aunt' Katia who he loved a lot too. Funnily enough, around this time Arun Bheeda decided to reach out and ask to see his child. Ada didn't like the idea and there was a bit of conflict between the two, she always wanted best for her child and she didn't believe this useless man needed to come into her child's life now after all this time. Still, she spoke to Cody about it first and he agreed he wanted to meet his dad and see what he was like so she let Arun visit their home. He would come around every now and then and they would sometimes speak on the phone but Cody never really classed him as a parent. 'Dad' was just a name he called him. Things didn't really change much and they only saw each other occasionally which turned into less and less. Ada would invite him over for parties and birthdays for the benefit of her son, and that turned out to be the only time they saw him eventually. Now Cody was in school, Ada started painting professionally since she was home alone with nothing much to do. Her and Katia made a friendship group and they would have movie nights at each other's houses or go out to the bar to socialize from time to time. Ada was a home bird though and preferred to spend time at hers, having bbq's, sunbathing with the girls, watching movies etc while Cody played in his room or garden with his friends. Time went by like this for a long while and they were happy with this. Then one day, a new neighbour moved in down the road. As sims do, it was only polite to go over and introduce herself along with the welcome wagon. His name was Jack. Jack ForrestJack Forrest. He seemed like a lovely man. But Ada didn't think anything else of it. They spoke from time to time when passing on the beach but that was all. He lived there now for a few years and they'd become friends. Since Ada spent a lot of time at home she now had a new hobby next to painting and photography - baking. It started when Cody would have friends over and she would bake them some cookies or help them bake cupcakes etc. She enjoyed it and started doing it on the regular, sometimes she would sell her cakes to local bakeries to get a bit of extra cash too. Cody was doing great in school, he was a grade A student and such a polite child as Ada had raised him well. Her friend, Jack had recently went through a heartbreak and Ada knew how hard that was, she was there for him to comfort him as best he could. Turns out he had fallen in love with an alien (Tauriella PlutoTauriella Pluto) he was in a relationship with for a few years. She had left him after getting pregnant with his child which turned out to be some kind of hybrid experiment she was working on, she was already seeing someone else before calling things off - another alien. Becoming a parent should have been the happiest moment for him, but now he wasn't sure he would even see his child. Ada stood by him and offered any help he needed. Over this time they grew closer and he would spend time at her house watching family films with her and Cody. Jack and Cody got on well with each other and this warmed Ada's heart. He had never had a father figure in his life, and she had never had a man in her life really. Things were nice. Jack and Ada had always got on like a house on fire, and all this time together meant they had only grown closer. He started staying over later, and they had developed romantic feelings for each other. They started dating and Cody loved seeing his mom happy, he also loved Jack. Things went on like this for a while and Jack moved in with them both. They became a real little family. Jack became a dad to Cody and fell in love with Ada more and more daily. He was a chef which meant he always cooked up the best meals for them both, then Ada would bake the dessert. Jack's child - OpheliaOphelia Pluto, was now a toddler and he was finally allowed to see her, she would often come around to stay and got on well with Cody. Him and Ada tried to get custody of her for a long while. Cody was now a teenager and continuing to do well in school, he had also got a job and was earning his own money. Jack and Ada got married and since they both loved being parents, they decided to start trying for their own together. She fell pregnant quickly and they were both surprised to have twins! She gave birth in that house to two girls; PhoebePhoebe Wakefield and ErikaPhoebe Forrest. They looked like their dad and had their mom's hair. This of course meant it was time to get a bigger place, even though they loved the little house they currently lived in near the beach. Jack was a pretty well known chef, Ada had all her hobbies, gardening now being another one, and Cody also got a bit of money too. Him and Jack would also spend time fishing and selling them. This meant they were doing ok for money and selling their house gave them enough for a bigger place. They moved into a 3 bedroom beach house even closer to the beach where there was enough room for them all. Ada adopted a grey tabby and called him Buddy. Jack gained custody and Ophelia moved in with them. Ada had never thought this is how her life would turn out. She never knew what she wanted to do in life, but when she became a mother she knew that was her calling. Her life became so focused on Cody, she never even thought about being in another relationship, and she never thought she'd find someone who would want to be with her and her child. Then Jack walked into her life and she fell head over heels for him, he was the most caring and loving person she had ever met and he loved her and Cody just as much. When they got together, she knew she wanted to extend her family with him and adored his fathering ways. They were such a happy couple who never argued, and they were brilliant parents to the kids. They were known as the most perfect family because of how close knit and loving they were to one another. Years later, Cody had aged into the perfect, well mannered young adult - thanks to his super upbringing. He had recently come out to his parents as gay. Ada had always suspected this, even though he had had a girlfriend for a little while in his teen years, she knew he was never truly happy. He had met a boy, Todd RobertsTodd Roberts. (the brother of Barbie) and they fell in love. Ada and Jack welcomed him into the family. Another son, James James Forrestcame along later on, turns out Ada was very fertile and fell pregnant by surprise. Cody had moved out with his partner now which meant there was still space in the house.. untill she later got pregnant - again unexpectedly with more twins! They moved into another place and she gave birth to a boy and girl. KyleKyle Forrest and CallieCallie Forrest, they were the spitting image of Ada. Ophelia moved out into the city. Ada and Jack renewed their vows. Cody was now a young adult, and engaged to be married to Todd. Ophelia was an older teen, almost a young adult (turns out aliens age fast) Erika and Phoebe were teenagers, James was almost a teen and Kyle and Callie were toddlers. Ada wanted another child, so her and Jack adopted a little boy they called AkiraAkira Forrest. He was also a toddler. They now lived in a cozy, cluttered house; Ada, Jack, the older twins, James, the younger twins, Akira and Buddy the cat. The house was pretty chaotic to say the least but they were happy. Ada had become obsessed with gardening and the garden was full of plants. Unfortunatley, this wasn't a career she could have yet so it was just a hobby for now. Her official job was a full time mommy to her children and 3 toddlers definatley kept her on her toes. Erika and Phoebe were quite different in personalities, Phoebe liked to go out and socialise and Erika preffered to stay at home and study. James was a quiet child and spent a lot of time in his room buidling projects or drawing. The house became too cramped eventually and they had to move again, into their current house right now. Where Ada finally has her dream job and a big a green house out back where she earns a lot of money, selling her plants and making flower arrangements. Her and Jack are still very happily married and in love. Jack is a well known top chef with his own restuarant which James now works at too, heading in the same path as his dad. So they're quite well off now when it comes to money. Ada is also a grandmother now and loves her children's children as much as her own. She lives a very happy life with Jack and the remaining children at home, who are soon to fly the nest too - which gets her down from time to time. Buddy, the cat is still around but Ada knows his time is running short, being such a cat lover - this breaks her heart. As she begins to grow into an elder, she's trying to take things easy and spend more time sitting with Buddy. She's still close with her friend Katia, who's son is married with children to Ada's daughter Phoebe! Soon Ada will be an elder. Category:Sims Characters Category:Forrest Family